tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kingdom of the Rats (chapter 4)
[[Datei:IDW_84_00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT'' #84 (IDW)]]'Kingdom of the Rats (chapter 4)' ("Königreich der Ratten", Kapitel 4) ist eine Geschichte aus der [[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW Comics)|''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Comicserie]] von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 25. Juli 2018 * Ausgabe: TMNT #84 (IDW) * Story: Kevin Eastman, Bobby Curnow und Tom Waltz *'Script': Tom Waltz * Zeichnungen: Dave Wachter * Farben: Ronda Pattison * Text: Shawn Lee * Herausgeber: Bobby Curnow *'Verleger': Greg Goldstein Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste * Vorheriges Kapitel: "Kingdom of the Rats" #3 * Nächstes Kapitel: ''IDW Macro-Series #2: Michelangelo'' Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|270px|Rattenhatz!Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Clan Hamato **Michelangelo, Leonardo, Donatello und Raphael *das Pantheon **der Rattenkönig **Manmoth und Krötenbaron (erwähnt) *April O'Neil *Baxter Stockman **Mouser und Flyborgs *Foot Clan **Splinter **Jennika *Triceratonier (erwähnt) *eine Gruppe Waisenkinder Handlung thumb|left|180px|Let the Mayhem Begin!Bevor der Rattenkönig den ersten Jungen aus der Kindergruppe von der Brücke stürzen lassen kann, wird er von den Turtles konfrontiert. Auf deren Frage, warum er diesen unschuldigen Kindern so etwas antun will,"Kingdom of the Rats" #1 und #3 antwortet der Rattenkönig leichthin, dass er das nur aus spontanem Spaß an der Freude tut. Daher nimmt er Raphaels Aufforderung, den Jungen auf der Stelle loszulassen, als Aufmunterung und lässt ihn in den East River hinunterstürzen; doch Michelangelo kann diese Untat mithilfe seiner Wurfleine verhindern. Auf Leonardos und Donatellos Drohungen reagiert der Rattenkönig mit dem Befehl an seine hypnotisierten Opfer, die Turtles anzugreifen! thumb|180px|Synphonie des ChaosDie Kinder schwärmen gegen die beiden Turtles, die Mühe haben, sich gegen diesen Angriff zu wehren, schon allein weil sie die Kinder nicht verletzen wollen. Raphael und Michelangelo, die den ersten Jungen inzwischen gesichert haben, schicken sich an, den Rattenkönig anzugreifen, doch dieser hetzt ihnen nun seine Ratten an den Hals. Da die Chancen auf einem Triumph im direkten Kampf damit auf Null gesunken sind, setzt sich Leonardo ab, erklettert den Aufbau der Brooklyn Bridge und versetzt sich oben in eine meditative Trance. thumb|left|180px|Aufs Ganze gehenLeonardo erwacht in einer imaginären astralen Projektion einer modernen VIP-Lounge, in der der Rattenkönig den Gastgeber spielt. Leonardos Plan ist es, das Bewusstsein ihres Gegners (der in der realen Welt ebenfalls in einen tranceähnlichen Zustand verfallen ist) beschäftigt zu halten, damit seine Brüder ihn erledigen können. Der Rattenkönig, der Leonardos Finte natürlich längst durchschaut hat, geht zum Angriff über und ringt Leonardo zu Boden; aber dann setzt Leonardo seine Willensstärke durch und befreit sich aus dem Griff seines Feindes. Nun liefert sich Leonardo ein Duel mit dem Rattenkönig auf der Astralebene, während Raphael und Michelangelo in der wirklichen Welt versuchen, dessen Körper außer Gefecht zu setzen. Jedoch ist der Rattenkönig selbst im Trancezustand in der Lage, seinen Körper effektiv fernzusteuern und sich so spielend gegen die Angriffe der Turtles zur Wehr zu setzen. thumb|180px|Neue Wege zum HeldentumWährenddessen bei [[Techno Cosmic Research Institute|''T.C.R.I.]] sind Stockman und April mit den letzten Vorbereitungen für die Loslassung der Mouser beschäftigt."Kingdom of the Rats" #3 Als Stockman die Frage stellt, wie man ihm den Einsatz seiner Roboter honorieren könnte, schlägt April vor, dies als kostenlose Benefizaktion anrechnen zu lassen. Zuerst protestiert Stockman, doch April kann ihm mit dem Argument kontern, dass ein erfolgreicher Einsatz der Mouser genau das Richtige sein wird, um die Bevölkerung der Stadt vom Wert seiner Erfindungen zu überzeugen und somit die Achtung einzuheimsen, nach der er verlangt. thumb|left|180px|Die NiederlageSchließlich schickt Stockman seine Mouser zusammen mit einem Schwarm seiner Flyborgs aus, die sich die Arbeit der Rattenbekämpfung teilen: Die Flyborgs lokalisieren die Nager und peilen sie an, und von deren Signal geleitet, machen die Mouser dann kurzen Prozess. Schließlich erreichen beide Schwärme die Brooklyn Bridge und beginnen die dort versammelten Ratten zu dezimieren. Die Effizienz der Maschinen überrascht den Rattenkönig so sehr, dass zuerst Leonardo und dann Raphael ihn schlagen können. Beeindruckt von der heutigen Leistung der Turtles, und mit dem Versprechen, dass sie bald wieder aneinander geraten werden, wirft der Rattenkönig sich rücklings von der Brücke und verschwindet spurlos. thumb|180px|Ein neuer Anfang?Mit dem Verschwinden ihres Feindes beginnen die Turtles sich zu wundern, warum der Rattenkönig so leicht aufgegeben hat. Leonardo stellt die These auf, dass das Pantheon, das die Menschen so lange als Schachfiguren in ihrem ewigen Intrigenspiel benutzt hat,"Monsters, Misfits, and Madmen" #4 und [[TMNT/Ghostbusters 01|''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters #1]] es nicht gewohnt sind, dass ihre eigenen "Spielzeuge" sich jetzt nicht nur gegen ihr "Spiel" stellen, sondern auch Wege finden, dessen Regeln auch gegen sie anzuwenden. Nun um eine Erfahrung reicher, stellt sich nur noch die Frage, was sie mit den Kindern anfangen sollen, die niemanden mehr haben, der sich um sie kümmern könnte. Michelangelo liefert die entscheidende Idee für dieses Dilemma; und so vertrauen die Brüder die Waisen der Obhut des Foot Clans und ihres Vaters an, während Stockman während eines Fernsehinterviews über seine neueste "Heldentat" gleich auch seinen Beschluss verkündet, doch noch"Kingdom of the Rats" #1 fürs Bürgermeisteramt zu kandidieren. Trivia *Stockman spricht während seiner Konversation mit April einen Roman von Tom Clancy an, in dem es um die Entschärfung von I.E.D.s ("Improvised Explosive Devices") und Minen geht. Bei dem besagten Roman handelt es sich mit einiger Wahrscheinlichkeit um Battle Ready aus der Commander-Serie. Neudruckversionen *''Kingdom of Rats'' (TPB), September 2018 *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The IDW Collection'' Volume 11, Juli 2020 Deutsche Veröffentlichungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Hauptserie (IDW)